


Age of Hereos

by coockie8



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, Commission fic, Gen, Trans Aerrow, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: A rewrite to the first Storm Hawks VS. Cyclonians fight scene in Age of Hereos





	Age of Hereos

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I did a while back. I hope you like it.

“I’m not running away!” Aerrow nearly hissed; if there was ever something he refused to back out on, it was _this_.

“We got your back buddy!” Junko exclaimed, perhaps a little too cheery for someone in the heat of their first real battle.

The Cyclonian’s filtered out of their ship, intent on making it to the Aurora Stone. Running on a personal vendetta he hadn’t realized he had, Aerrow gravitated towards the Dark Ace. Knowing who had murdered your father and seeing them in person were two very different things. He refused to allow himself to be impressed by Dark Ace’s moves as he jumped onto his, still moving and airborne, skimmer. He’d drawn his blade, and before Aerrow _really_ had time to react, had seemingly vanished from sight.

“You’re a young one.” Aerrow flinched at the sound of a voice to his right, and he looked up at Dark Ace.

“Familiar too. Have we met?”

The _smugness_ in his tone made Aerrow’s blood boil. Oh, they’d met alright, but Aerrow had been young. Back when Dark Ace was still a Storm Hawk and Aerrow actually looked _up_ to him. He gritted his teeth; finding himself far angrier than he should be at the fact Dark Ace seemingly didn’t remember him. Dark Ace halted slightly in his approach on the wing of Aerrow’s Skimmer

“Aliyah?”

Aerrow saw red and immediately jumped up to engage; no longer really thinking.

“It’s _Aerrow_!” He snapped.

Dark Ace seemed to actually be a little taken aback by the sudden ferocity, but he was still quick to counter; catching Aerrow’s blade with his own, and a strange, almost guilt ridden smirk spread across his features

“Right then. _Aerrow_.”

His rage died slightly. He supposed he could let it slide since it had been around ten years since they’d seen each other, so Dark Ace could have no way of knowing that Aerrow didn’t exactly go by _Aliyah_ anymore. He shook that thought away and snarled; pushing Dark Ace back hard, before being slammed back against his Skimmer and grabbed harshly

“Since you’re new at this, allow me to explain the ground rules. There are none. If you live, you win. And just so you know; I. Never. Lose.” He hissed before chuckling menacingly and retreating back to his own ride.

The battle blurred together after that; blades against blades. Aerrow had been so certain he was doing well, until he’d misjudged his landing and wound up on the Dark Ace’s skimmer. He’d been shoved, had his glider destroyed, and sort of internally accepted his defeat with an energy blade far too close for comfort.

“This is the part where I claim victory, but out of respect for our pasts, I’ll allow you a lifetime to savour your defeat,” Dark Ace hissed as the sky went dark around him.

He took the Aurora Stone from a Talon and turned to address the people of Atmosia

“Your own sworn protector’s turn on you and Atmos sends _children_ instead of Sky Knights!?” The tone in his voice is less condescending like the Storm Hawks are used to and more… Angry that he had to fight kids “How… _Pathetic_.”

He put the Aurora Stone into his satchel and shot Aerrow a passing glance

“If it’s any consolation, Aerrow, you look like your father,” He stated before mounting his Skimmer.

“The wrath of Cyclonia is your future now!”

Aerrow clenched his jaw before pushing himself up; equal parts pissed at his defeat, and giddy that he looks like his father.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in commissioning me, you can contact me on
> 
> tumblr: https://coockie8.tumblr.com/
> 
> Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/coockie8
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/totalnerd666
> 
> discord: coockie8#5083
> 
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/coockie8
> 
> inkbunny: https://inkbunny.net/coockie8


End file.
